


well caught, my darling

by manticoremoons



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode 2x19, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, a small slice of an episode scene, an explanation of those noises, and an explanation as to why macy's wearing such a high-necked all-concealing outfit, i need more more more, their tender sexy affection and intimacy is so lovely, what harry and macy were doing before being rudely interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manticoremoons/pseuds/manticoremoons
Summary: what was going on before our dear mel and maggie burst through the door? a missing scene from 2x19.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	well caught, my darling

**Author's Note:**

> this is my small contribution to the fandom. i'm sure we're all in the same state of absolute hysteric joy after the last few episodes of this darling show. basically i wanted to know what was going on before we see macy and harry at the beginning of the episode. so this is a small, tiny take of that. i'm still getting a handle on this show and its characters, so hopefully it's okay.  
> if i had any idea how to make caps or gifs, i'd have a nice collage but i don't so this has no accompanying imagery.
> 
> i own nothing but my thirst and mistakes (sorry).

**well caught, my darling**

“That tickles,” a muffled voice purred from beneath a pillow.

Harry smiled as he ran a finger along her spine right down to the dimples just above her arse—and what an arse it was, even with the slight fingerprints marring the soft, bronze skin. Fingerprints that would match his hands fairly well. He could see at least two mauve-coloured bruises forming on her body, one on her left hip and the other against her shoulder. There were even a few bite marks on her shoulder blade and the back of her neck from when he’d gotten carried away by the sight of her bent over her desk in the corner.

They were both littered with the evidence of a long (and rather acrobatic) night of lovemaking. Harry could certainly feel it in his muscles and down to his bones.

Some of the things they’d done last night after he managed to orb them both upstairs—just in time, at that, or they might’ve ended legs-up in the tool shed the way they were going after they’d danced in the twilight—would make even a seasoned sailor blush. After the third rout, Harry’d been ready to tap out for a break but then Macy’d climbed out of bed to make use of the bathroom, stretching her arms high to work out a few kinks and that time they’d ended up going at it on the plush rug by the window. They both had the livid carpet-burn to show for it.

He could heal all those minor injuries in a blink but a part of him, a salacious, wicked and very _un-whitelighter-ish_ part of him, didn’t want to. Not just yet.

“Hm, I thought I’d discovered all your ticklish spots last night—I suppose I’d better renew my investigations this morning.” He bowed to kiss a spot at the very centre of her back.

Macy giggled, and she rolled out from under pillow to look at him with an expression somewhere between coy and censorious, and said, “As you know—I’m a scientist so I really appreciate thorough investigative inquiry—maybe just not right now because I’m pretty sure you wore me out last night, and this morning, Harry.”

“Funny that. I’d say that _you_ were the one who wore _me_ out—especially when you suggested we try that one position involving your mantlepiece and chair. My back may never recover.”

“Well, you _are_ pushing a hundred, old man—I can understand if you can’t keep up with me.”

“Ha-ha, you’re hilarious, love,” Harry said without rancour, ducking to press a kiss against her chin.

“I do try.” With a smirk, she reached up to tug him closer for a proper kiss.

For a man who’d lived as many lives as he, Harry was swiftly discovering that he hadn’t yet found another thing he loved doing more than kissing Macy Vaughn. He sucked on her lower lip, swiped his tongue against hers, and soon the kiss deepened, towed by a sea current neither of them could escape. Neither of them wanted to, really.

Drawing back to breathe, minutes, hours later, Harry snuggled his head onto her pillow. This near, every part of her face was open to him, and it struck him for the hundredth time how lovely she was. He told her, too.

“Stop,” Macy said, shaking her head as she rolled her eyes, a gratifying blush staining her cheeks a little.

She wasn’t used to compliments; he knew. He’d remedy that soon enough. A woman like her deserved to be told at least thrice a day how much she was valued, admired and loved, and he didn’t mind being the one to do it. They’d spent so long dancing around each other, cocking things up time and again, hurting each other even when it was the last thing they wanted to do. He would make sure that things were different now.

“We should probably get up soon. Breakfast, figuring out our next move against the Faction, what to do with your dark-lighter, and the demon underworld going nuts, and damn near everything else.”

Harry sighed heavily, glancing at the clock which indicated she was right. “I’m never one to be slothful as you well know. But I feel I should say that there’s _nothing_ I want less than to get out of this bed right now. Nevertheless, you are indeed right, darling. The day’s wasting.”

Pressing one more kiss to her mouth, he made to clamber out of bed. Before he could make it all the way, Macy’s hand reached out to drag him in for one more lingering kiss. The sheet that had been covering her slid down to her waist, revealing her plush breasts—and it was all Harry could do to stop himself from leaning down to suckle at them for a few minutes. He knew that would lead to suckling on other parts of her body and then they’d never get out of bed. He shot her bosom a regretful look before he got to his feet and scoured the floor for his briefs or at least his trousers.

Macy, on the other hand, laid back on her elbows and watched him with a smug tilt to her mouth. Harry frowned. “What?”

“You have no idea how good this view is. I think I’ll just stay here while you get dressed, make sure you do it nice and slow, please.” She licked her lips in a manner that would be exceedingly disturbing on anyone else but managed to come off as rather charming on her. So charming that he was tempted to jump right back into bed with her. He restrained himself, though. Just barely.

“You know, I never thought I’d delight in being objectified like this—but somehow I don’t mind at all given that it’s you.”

He’d never been one to put on a show, but he may or may not have made sure to flex his arms and arse a little bit in his search for his briefs and whatever was left of the shirt she’d ripped off him last night.

Despite her desire to lie abed and watch him, Macy forced herself to get out by the time Harry had thrown on his dress shirt, still unbuttoned, and located his underwear. She slipped on the wine-coloured silk number that she’d worn in between bouts.

Harry bent down to pick up his briefs, which had somehow gotten stashed behind the couch in her bedroom along with one of his shoes. He only just heard the pained moan before Macy sidled up behind him as he stood up straight, one of her hands clasping his arse while the inched its way around to his groin.

“ _Gods_ , if you start that up, I’m not going to get anything done today, my sweet.” Harry tried to sound discouraging and stern, but his voice sounded more breathless than anything else.

“ _Getting things done_ is vastly overrated, my sweet, _sweet_ Harry—unless those _things_ are … me.”

As suggestive comments went, that one was hilariously corny—even delivered in a husky voice laced with desire. But Harry forgot to care as soon as her wandering hand found his dick and she started to stroke him firmly. He’d been half-hard as it was, and it didn’t take much to bring him to full mast.

“ _Fuck_ me, woman, you’ll be the death of me.” He swivelled around to face her, hurriedly picking her up and hauling her towards the raised mantle beside her fire grate. He didn’t let her finish her rejoinder as he licked into her mouth with mildly embarrassing desperation.

Macy wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him in close with her heels while she played with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. His cock nudged at her thigh, and traces of her damp there already. He reached between them to finger at her cunt. One touch to her clit and he heard the loud clatter of a chair falling to the floor, while her desk juddered precariously.

He’d gotten used to Macy’s powers going on the fritz when she was particularly distracted by lusty pursuits. It had proven to be a source of humour most of the night. She’d moved the bed several feet sideways at one point, levitated it and all the objects in her room at another, and then thrown the windows, cupboards and shelves open and strewn the contents all around at one particularly satisfying moment when his head had been buried between her thighs. Between that and how vocal she could get; she was proving to be full of all sorts of surprises.

Kissing each other in a fever, Macy’s hands made quick work of his shirt while Harry lifted the bottom of her dress up just high enough to have good access to her.

_Macy!_

Oh, bollocks. That was Maggie.

_Macy, are you okay? Macy!_

And Mel.

They both froze mid-kiss, eyes wide before Harry glanced in the direction of the voices of what sounded like two very worried charmed ones right outside the door. _Shit-fuck-fuck-shit_ , his brain crowed while his cock stayed stubbornly hard.

“I should go,” Harry uttered. It sounded more like a suggestion than an imperative.

Macy yanked at his shoulders with a mumbled and unabashedly thirsty, “ _No-no-no-no-no_.” She snatched several more torrid kisses, framing his hips with her thighs.

Nipping at her mouth, Harry felt himself sinking into the wondrous sensation, his tongue laving against hers. But the insistent knocking and increasingly panicked calls from beyond the threshold put a damper even on his seemingly indomitable ardour. Regretfully, he swayed back once more, a teasing lilt to his voice even as he willed his cock to behave and said, “Let me go.”

He might’ve been more convincing if he didn’t flex his hips slightly, so his dick lined up just right against her cunt. Macy shot him a heavy-lidded look of want, catching her lower lip between her teeth in invitation.

 _Gods-dammit all_ , even ten more minutes, and at least they’d have managed to reach completion. He kissed his love just one more time as the sound of the door unlatching carried over before activating his powers and orbing away.

When he appeared in his room, without a single stitch of his clothing, he couldn’t help but grin. At least he hadn’t been stuck having to explain things to his little sisters—he undoubtedly got away with much less of the embarrassment of being caught in the proverbial act.

His cock, however, still hard and pulsing and wanting for the soft, slick haven of her body didn’t feel the same level of relief. There was no other recourse for it but to take himself in hand. He came groaning into his fist, some minutes later to the thought of Macy doing just the same as she took her morning shower.

With a spring to his step as he headed for the top floor bathroom, he promised himself he’d ask her to let him watch next time.

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> hope someone enjoyed, and feedback is a gift


End file.
